japanese_voiceoverfandomcom-20200213-history
Hōchū Ōtsuka
Hōchū Ōtsuka (大塚 芳忠; born Yoshitada Ōtsuka, May 19, 1954 in Okayama Prefecture, Japan) is a Japanese voice actor. He's known for voicing: Abuto in Gintama, Akira Sendō in Slam Dunk, Deneb and Imagin in Kamen Rider Den-O, Jiraiya in Naruto, Kyao Mirao in Heavy Metal L-Gaim SignalMan in Gekisou Sentai Carranger and Yazan Gable in Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam. Anime Voice Work 'Anime' *A Certain Magical Index II (2011) - Terra of the Left (ep23) *Birdy the Mighty: Decode (2008) - Kinzel Hower (ep5) *Cowboy Bebop (1999) - Shaft (ep17) *D.Gray-man: Hallow (2016) - Bookman *Durarara!! (2010) - Haruya Shiki *Durarara!!x2 Shō (2015) - Haruya Shiki *Figure 17: Tsubasa & Hikaru (2001-2002) - Isamu Kuroda *Isekai Quartet (2019) - Hans von Zettour *Isekai Quartet 2 (2020) - Hans von Zettour (ep3) *K: Return of Kings (2015) - Tenkei Iwafune *Love, Chunibyo & Other Delusions! (2012) - Narration *Naruto (2007) - Jiraiya (ep220) *Naruto: Shippūden (2007) - Jiraiya *Naruto SD: Rock Lee's Springtime of Youth Full Power Ninja Chronicles (2013) - Jiraiya (ep46) 'Movies' *Fist of the North Star: The Legend of True Saviour Raoh: Chapter of Love (2006) - Shū *Love, Chunibyo & Other Delusions! The Movie: Take on Me (2018) - God *Naruto Shippūden The Movie: Bonds (2008) - Jiraiya *Naruto Shippūden The Movie: Inheritors of the Will of Fire (2009) - Jiraiya *Naruto Shippūden The Movie: The Lost Tower (2010) - Jiraiya *One Piece Film: Z (2012) - Z''' *Road to Ninja: Naruto The Movie (2012) - Jiraiya *Space Battleship Yamato 2199: Odyssey of the Celestial Ark (2014) - '''Shirō Sanada *The Last: Naruto The Movie (2014) - Narration *Vampire Hunter D: Bloodlust (2001) - Kyle 'OVA' *Armored Trooper Votoms: Pailsen Files (2008) - Managal (ep8) *Blue Submarine No. 6 (1999-2000) - Alexander David Cekeros *Ranma ½: Nightmare! Incense of Deep Sleep (2008) - Principal Kunō Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Drama CD' *Hayate Cross Blade: Drama CD Vol. 1 (2006) - Shabazō Video Games 'Video Games' *AZEL: Panzer Dragoon RPG (1998) - Gash *Another Century's Episode (2005) - Additional Voices *CV: Casting Voice (2014) - Atsuo Ōnuki *Durarara!! 3way standoff (2010) - Haruya Shiki *Durarara!! Relay (2015) - Haruya Shiki *Gintama: Sugoroku (2013) - Abuto *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All Star Battle (2013) - Hol Horse *Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep (2010) - Braig *Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days (2009) - Xigbar *Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance (2012) - Braig *Kingdom Hearts II (2005) - Xigbar *Kingdom Hearts III (2019) - Davy Jones, Xigbar *Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker (2010) - Zadornov *Naruto: Great Ninja Battle! 3 (2004) - Jiraiya *Naruto: Great Ninja Battle! 4 (2005) - Jiraiya *Naruto: Narutimate Hero (2003) - Jiraiya *Naruto: Narutimate Hero 2 (2004) - Jiraiya *Naruto: Narutimate Hero 3 (2005) - Jiraiya *Naruto: Narutimate Portable: Mugen Castle Arc (2006) - Jiraiya *Naruto: Narutimate Storm (2008) - Jiraiya *Naruto: Uzumaki Chronicles (2005) - Jiraiya *Naruto Shippūden: Dragon Sword Chronicles (2009) - Jiraiya *Naruto Shippūden: Great Ninja Battle! EX 2 (2007) - Jiraiya *Naruto Shippūden: Narutimate Accel 2 (2007) - Jiraiya *Naruto Shippūden: Narutimate Storm 2 (2010) - Jiraiya *Naruto Shippūden: Narutimate Storm 3 (2013) - Jiraiya *Naruto Shippūden: Narutimate Storm Generations (2012) - Jiraiya *Naruto Shippūden: Narutimate Storm Revolution (2014) - Jiraiya *New Century Evangelion 2 (2003) - Shirō Tokita *Phantasy Star: Universe (2006) - Warren Darren *Project X Zone (2012) - Meden Traore *Slashing Reginleiv (2010) - Odin *Tales of Rebirth (2004) - Walto *Tales of Symphonia: Knight of Ratatosk (2008) - Tenebrae *Tales of Xillia (2011) - Nachtigal I. Fenn *Tales of Xillia 2 (2012) - Nachtigal I. Fenn *The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel III (2017) - Dr. G. Schmidt, Rutger Claussell *The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel IV: The End of Saga (2018) - Dr. G. Schmidt, Rutger Claussell 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Naruto: Rise of a Ninja (2007) - Jiraiya *Naruto: The Broken Bond (2008) - Jiraiya Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (68) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (2) *Years active on this wiki: 1998-2020. Category:Japanese Voice Actors